Responsibility
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Makoto gets Sekai pregnant and freaks out. Sekai seeks comfort from a friend. Makoto seeks advice from a...well, semi-friend. See what happens next.


**RESPONSIBILITY**

Kotonoha had gone off to see Sekai at her place before she'd gotten an urgent text message from the girl. She took her bike over to Sekai's, leaving Ryuji at home. By now, Kotonoha could easily take care of herself, plus she had Athena watching her back.

That was when the doorbell rang. Loki opened up the door to welcome their guest. Ryuji was surprised to see who it was, and wasn't exactly happy.

"What are you doing here?" Ryuji asked.

"Can we talk?" requested Makoto.

"Why not go to your pal Sawanaga?"

"I got Sekai pregnant," confessed Makoto.

Ryuji blinked at the rather bold announcement and ordered, "Loki, a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses."

"Right away," Loki nodded before going to get the drink and glasses.

"Tequila?' Makoto's eyes widened. "But…"

"Trust me, Itou. You're going to need it, and so am I."

* * *

"Sekai-san, you're pregnant?" Kotonoha questioned, gaping at her best friend after she had told her what was going on.

"Yes," nodded Sekai.

"How did you find out?" Kotonoha asked.

"I was late and then one morning I began vomiting. That was when I went to the pharmacy and got a home pregnancy test."

"I see. Have you told Makoto-kun?"

"Yes, and he ran right out the door," said Sekai.

"Oh," Kotonoha knew that Sekai was feeling like she was being abandoned by Makoto.

"That jerk. This is his baby and he runs off after I told him," said Sekai, upset over Makoto's reaction.

"Makoto-kun is in shock," Kotonoha said reassuringly. "He'll come around."

"I've been trying to call him but he shut off his cell phone," said Sekai. "What…what if he doesn't want me anymore?"

Kotonoha bit her lower lip. She recalled Ryuji telling her how the Makoto in the anime basically slept around and abandoned Sekai in her time of need. Of course, the Makoto she knew now would not do that…at least she hoped. "Sekai-san, I may not know what's going on in Makoto-kun's head, but I doubt he would abandon you."

"Then why hasn't he called!?" Sekai demanded.

"Just give him time," said Kotonoha. She looped her arms around Sekai and held the girl close in a gentle embrace. "And you're not alone. You have us all, your friends."

Sekai smiled. Deep down she regretted ever betraying Kotonoha. Even asking for forgiveness had been difficult but Kotonoha forgave her and Sekai was finally able to forgive herself.

"I'm…so sorry," Sekai apologized.

"Now, don't say that," said Kotonoha. "I forgave you already, remember?"

* * *

Ryuji downed another shot of tequila and gave a grunt, "So, she basically told you she was pregnant." He had a lit cigarette in one hand.

"That's right," nodded Makoto, his face flushed because of the tequila. He downed another shot. "She just told me right at her place."

"And you ran," Ryuji pointed out, filling up Makoto's glass again. He took a drag of his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke.

"That's…right," Makoto slurred as he took another shot. "Man…that is some good stuff."

Ryuji had restrained his urge to kill Makoto for abandoning Sekai like that. It was just like the anime. However, the difference was that Makoto was talking to someone about it. Oddly enough it was him. Now it was time for Ryuji to confess. "Itou, you know that Tatsu is my son, right?"

"Yeah…he's from the future, right?" That was the general assumption. It was the only explanation after they found out Ryuji was a time-travelling Kamen Rider.

"No," Ryuji denied. "He's not from the future. You see…"

* * *

"I was pregnant once too," said Kotonoha.

"You were?" blinked Sekai. "When…?"

"Remember that time I was in the hospital?" Kotonoha reminded. "I wasn't sick or anything. I had…a miscarriage." Sekai's eyes went wide. "A Peacock Imagin caused it."

"Oh, my…I'm so sorry," Sekai said sympathetically.

"It's alright," said Kotonoha with a smile. "I've gotten over it and I'm glad because I get to see my son…Tatsu-kun."

"Waitasec," Sekai looked confused. "Tatsu is the one you miscarried? We always thought he was from the future or something!"

"I have a confession to make, Sekai-san. Tatsu did die when I miscarried but Warren-sensei found his soul and raised him in a place called Soul Society, home of the Shinigami."

"Shinigami!?" Sekai's jaw dropped.

"Long story." Kotonoha nodded. "When I was pregnant, I was worried how Ryuji-kun would react."

"How did he find out?" Sekai asked. "You told him?" Kotonoha nodded.

"Indirectly."

"Indirectly?"

"I was practicing how to break the news to him when he overheard me and…"

"And…?"

"He fainted."

Sekai laughed. "He fainted? For real?" The toughest guy in school, former delinquent, a Kamen Rider and head of the Disciplinary Committee had fainted? Sekai would have never expected that. "OK, and then what?"

* * *

"Sure, it was a shock. It's not everyday you find out your girlfriend's pregnant," confessed. "But…I was happy."

"You were happy?" Makoto questioned.

"That's right," Ryuji nodded, pouring himself another shot of tequila. "Happy and scared."

"You? Scared?" Makoto was doubtful.

"Hey, just because I can face an entire army of monsters without flinching does not mean I can't get scared!" Ryuji snapped.

"Sorry!" Makoto apologized.

Ryuji sighed. "Yeah, I was scared. It was a huge thing. It was gonna be problematic because we're still in high school and kids ourselves, but she needed someone to be there for her and our kid. It was my responsibility."

"I see…" Makoto looked down at his glass.

"When that Peacock Imagin caused her to have a miscarriage I wanted to hunt that thing down and rip it to shreds," said Ryuji angrily, his fists clenched. He calmed down, adding, "But…Koto-chan needed me. She needed me to be there for her…just like how Sekai needs you."

Makoto silently mulled over everything he'd learnt. "I…I just don't know if…if I can handle having a baby with Sekai."

"Well you have to," said Ryuji sternly. "I actually knew a guy in the exact position you were in."

"Really? What happened?" Makoto asked, hoping for an idea.

"He ended up on the business end of a kitchen knife," Ryuji told him. Makoto paled. "The guy was the worst. He had a girlfriend but he was an unfaithful bastard. Cheated on her and slept with any girl who was willing to go to bed with him without a second thought. He became a sex addict. Then, when his girlfriend got pregnant, he left her and told her to get an abortion. So, she took a kitchen knife and stabbed him to death." He saw the look on Makoto's face. He didn't mention names and Makoto was unaware that the person Ryuji was talking about was him. "Look, I know you're scared, but it's time to grow up and be a man. A real man takes responsibility. It's like that old saying: 'when the going gets tough, the tough get going'. You've got two choices. Either be a man or be a coward and believe me the latter is not recommended."

"But…it's so hard," said Makoto, trembling. "What if I mess up?"

"You're only human," said Ryuji. '_Unlike me…_' "But for now you have to be there for Sekai. Don't worry about the what-if's just yet."

"Thanks…" Makoto downed another shot. "Wow…this stuff is really…" Makoto then collapsed and fell off his seat and onto the floor.

"Heh, kid can't hold his liquor," snickered Ryuji as he downed one last shot. He then helped Makoto up, wrapping one arm behind Makoto and draping Makoto's arm over his shoulders. "Come on; let's get you to Warren's. He knows more about this stuff than I do."

* * *

"Thanks for spending the night with me," said Sekai as Kotonoha knelt behind her as she sat on her bed. Both were in pyjamas. Kotonoha was brushing Sekai's hair.

"You need someone who's been in the same boat," said Kotonoha.

"Still, I want to say thanks," said Sekai.

Kotonoha smiled. "What are friends for?" The feeling of betrayal was in the past and should be left in the past. "It's too bad Setsuna-san couldn't be here," said Kotonoha.

"Yeah…she's spending the night at Hiro's place," Sekai frowned. The guy was a bit too shifty in her opinion, even if he was a Kamen Rider.

"I doubt Hiro-san would take advantage of Setsuna-san," said Kotonoha. "But then again he is a boy and well…things can get interesting."

"You mean like with you and Ryuji?" questioned Sekai.

"Yes, like us," answered Kotonoha, blushing.

"I still can't believe you two are married. Not only that but he also took _your_ surname instead of the other way around," said Sekai.

"Ryuji has never been the type to be conventional," said Kotonoha.

"Yeah. I mean walking around school in that bomber jacket instead of the blazer? And even being part of the student council. I used to think he was a delinquent."

"He was never a delinquent, Sekai-san. You know that. He was just misunderstood but I saw beyond the claws and fangs." She added, "We were both outcasts so I guess that's how we got along so well."

"Well, now I understand him a bit better since that we got stranded on that island."

"He wanted to erase all your memories too," said Kotonoha.

"He what?" Sekai blinked.

"That's right. He felt that he couldn't trust you with his secrets but I convinced him to give you all a chance to earn his trust. He was reluctant but agreed." Kotonoha ran her hand through Sekai's hair. "You have very soft hair, Sekai-san," said Kotonoha.

"Yours is soft too," replied Sekai. "But why mention that at all?"

"It's just that every time I brush Ryuji-kun's hair I can never get it straight. It's always in that spiky mess no matter what I do…but it's still surprisingly soft even if it looks sharp," explained Kotonoha. "Do you mind if I style your hair?"

"Only if I can style yours!"

Kotonoha beamed. "Deal."

* * *

When Warren opened his door, the last thing he expected to see were Ryuji carrying a drunk Makoto on his back.

"Did you get him drunk?" Warren asked as Ryuji entered.

"When I tell you what happened, you'll understand," reasoned Ryuji.

"But tequila? Isn't that a bit strong for someone who's just started drinking?"

"With his problems, he needed something strong. He got Sekai pregnant."

Warren understood. "Dump him on the couch. He should wake up in the morning with a bad hangover."

Ryuji nodded and tossed Makoto roughly onto the couch. Makoto groaned as he lay facedown on it.

Warren warned Ryuji, "If he throws up, you're paying for it."

"I know, but now he's _your_ problem," said Ryuji. "Ja ne!"

* * *

"Not bad," said Sekai as she looked herself in a hand mirror. She had her hair in pigtails. She looked to Kotonoha who had twin braids of hair draped over her front.

"I agree," said Kotonoha.

"So, do you do this with Ryuji?" asked Sekai.

"No, but sometimes Kokoro-chan does and likes to play with his hair." Kotonoha giggled as she recalled the girlish styles her little sister had put Ryuji's hair in. Right now, Tatsu would be the victim.

* * *

When Makoto awoke, he was lying on a couch. He also felt small fingers poking and prodding at him. "Huh…"

"Hey, Alex, he's awake," said Tessa.

"Yes, he is, Tessa," agreed Alex.

"He smells funny," Tessa pinched her nose.

"Yeah, his breath smells bad too," said Alex.

"Now, kids, leave him alone," said Warren.

"OK!" the two little children then ran off.

Makoto sat up and held his throbbing head, groaning. "Ow…what happened?"

"Say hello to your first hangover," said Warren, holding a hot mug of coffee to the young man. "Coffee? It helps."

"Thank you," Makoto said, taking the offered beverage. "Warren-sensei, what am I doing in your home?"

"Ryuji dropped you off here," said Warren. "And he told me what was going on."

"Oh…" Makoto stared at the coffee mug. "So…you know."

"Yup," said Warren. He sat on the couch with Makoto. "Running off like that wasn't smart."

"But…it was just too much for me," said Makoto. "I mean I just found out Sekai's pregnant!"

Warren could see how this was too much for the boy. He was only 18 and now had to take responsibility for something huge. Warren could see how this was tearing Makoto up.

"I was your age when I got Rae pregnant," Warren told Makoto.

"Huh?"

"Yep," Warren nodded. "Of course, a few things kept me from being with her while she was pregnant." '_Like death for instance_.' "But you should be there for Sekai. I know it's scary, the thought of being a dad, of having a life depend on you…But it can also be one of the greatest experiences in your life."

"But…what can I do?" asked Makoto.

"Go to Sekai," said Warren. "Sit down and talk. She needs you to go through this. She needs you and so does your baby. Besides, if you ever need any advice, you guys can always come to me and Rae."

"Thank you, sensei," said Makoto, appreciating his teacher's help.

"No problem." Warren's voice then became low, demonic and threatening, "And if you ever hurt her while she's in her present condition, I will hunt you down and do much worse than anything Ryuji can ever conceive."

Makoto paled and quickly nodded.

"Good, now get out of here!" Warren said to him.

* * *

The following morning, Sekai woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. She saw Kotonoha in the kitchen. "Oh, good morning, Sekai-san."

"Hey…morning…" she mumbled as she dragged herself to the dining table. There was a hot pot of coffee. She was about to pour herself a cup when she remembered she was with child. Kotonoha came over and placed a plate with two pieces of toast and fried egg on each piece. Sekai's hand went to her stomach. "I won't be able to hide it for long."

"No, you won't," agreed Kotonoha as she sat down across from her friend.

"I'm scared…" Sekai trembled. "What if I'm not a good mother? What will my mom think? What if Makoto doesn't want me anymore?" She began to sob as she covered her face with her hands. Kotonoha frowned and stood up. She walked around the table and stood beside her friend. Sekai then felt Kotonoha pull her into an embrace. "Kotonoha-san?"

"Don't worry," said Kotonoha. "Everything will turn out alright," she added reassuringly. Right now, Sekai needed a friend who could sympathize with her. Kotonoha had gone through the same thing. She wanted to help Sekai anyway she could. She didn't want Sekai to suffer.

Sekai brought up her phone and stared at it. "Makoto…" It then began to vibrate. "Makoto!" She leapt out of Kotonoha's arm and opened up her phone. She put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Sekai_," Makoto spoke from the other end.

"Where have you been!?" Sekai yelled.

"_Sorry about that. When you told me you were pregnant I freaked out_."

"Baka!" she snapped.

"_Are you at home?_" he asked. "_Can I come over?_"

Sekai wiped her tears away. "Of course_._"

"_Good, because I'm actually outside your door._" Three knocks were heard and Kotonoha went over and opened it. Makoto was surprised to see Kotonoha but then his eyes focused on Sekai. He strode inside, putting on the house slippers after removing his own. He then went over to Sekai. She was still in the chair. Makoto then knelt down, head lowered.

"Sekai, could you ever forgive me?" asked Makoto.

"Baka, you ran away," she said. "How can I forgive you?"

"I came back," he countered, "And I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"Good for you," she retorted cynically.

"Well, I've talked to Ryuji and sensei and they talked some sense into me," said Makoto. "I now know what I gotta do." He took Sekai's hand in his and kissed it. Sekai blushed. "I'm ready to take responsibility."

"Get up," she ordered. He did and she stood up.

SMACK!

Sekai slapped him and said, "That as for leaving." She then cupped his cheeks and kissed him lovingly, "And that's for coming back." She hugged him around the waist as Makoto put his arms around his pregnant girlfriend.

Kotonoha took out her phone when she heard it ringing and put it to her ear.

"_Is he there_?" Ryuji asked.

"Yes," answered Kotonoha. "Good job."

"_Hey, it's what I do_. _But I can't take all the credit. Warren helped_."

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him."

"_The thought did cross my mind_," Ryuji joked. "_But we did talk over a few shots of tequila_."

"You got him drunk?" Kotonoha's eyes widened.

"_People can be pretty open and agreeable under the influence of tequila_," Ryuji replied without regret and with a shrug. "So_, it's Sunday. Want to do something together, Koto-chan?_"

"What do you have in mind?"

"_How about we find a nice hotel room and re-enact our wedding night…_" A sensuous growl was heard that made Kotonoha blush.

"OK! I'll be right there!" Kotonoha shut her phone. "Are you two going to be alright?" she asked the couple. Sekai gave her an 'OK' sign. Kotonoha nodded and exited. As she walked away, she looked back and smiled, "A crisis averted."

* * *

Ryuji examined the disc in his hand. It was the School Days game. He'd studied the contents already. One of the Bad Endings had Makoto abandon Sekai when she was pregnant and ending up being stabbed by her. It paralleled the original ending in the anime. Now, their fates had changed.

"Now to make a call," said Ryuji. He and Kotonoha had a lot to do today.


End file.
